Now and Again, Unchangeable-Chapter 1
by tiara
Summary: There's something strange going on, is that why Takeru is acting strange too? He goes into the digital world and finds a girl lying unconscious. Could she be yet another digidestined or what? ~ Please review on it ^^


disclaimer: Ok i dont own Digimon, part from my own characters that i added in....that's all  
short and brief... ^^'  
  
~* Now and again - Unchangeable *~  
Chapter 1 - Found, but lost and unknown  
  
~*~*~Flash Back...~*~*~  
"I'm going back"  
"You can't you know what will happen, I'm gone to stop you. You're injured already how will   
you win?" declared Lilac  
"But you know I can't bear being here doing nothing and seeing the digital world turning  
into the world that even we can't imagine. They'll soon catch up anyway and there's nowhere  
that we can really hide and we're both injured how can we go back up?"  
"Well I know I can't change your mind, then I'm going with you"  
"No you're not. You're already injured from rescuing me. Plus the fact the one they're after  
is me and I don't want you to get involved and get hurt yet again."  
Lilac pause and thinks...  
"Fine, I know I can't change your mind, just promise me you'll be very careful. Ill go find   
help somehow" but inside she knew that was not what she will do just yet. Tiara's already   
injured badly and both of them knew it. She slowly flys away and Tiara does the same. But   
Lilac turned to the direction of Tiara as she saw her flying into the distance getting   
closer and closer to the digital world.  
*~*~*End of flash back*~*~*  
  
Slowly Tiara opens her eyes but a sharp pain hits her head and she fell back to being  
unconscious...  
(Yet another flash back)  
  
~*~*~Flash back~*~*~  
"This time I'm not gone to run away, You don't belong here and never will. It's my   
responsiblity that this place stays as it is, you know it, and now that you are trying to take  
over here I can do nothing but to stop you. So unless you kill me you will never suceed."  
"Well if you are stupid enough to get this into your stupid 'pure' head that's exactly what  
I'm gone to do" saying this whilst smirking she slowly forms a ball of darkness and aims it  
at Tiara. Out of nowhere Lilac appears pushing Tiara away from the ball of darkness which  
hitted her instead. Tiara screams and suddenly a glow of light surrounds her and Lilac.  
"Why did turn back? I told you I didn't want you getting involved in this any longer."  
tears flowed down her face as they glitsened againest the light.  
"How could I see you come back knowing that this will happen to you? You still need to   
save this place and only you can do it." She puts her necklace with a pink gem which was   
round and smooth around Tiara's neck. "This is the least I can do for you." With this  
she began to fade away glitsening into the dark sky. Tears poured down Tiara's face,  
there was nothing she could have done to save her precious friend except to see her die  
all because of her.  
The dark form smirked again."Now that you're alone you're not getting away."  
But before the dark form could do anything something strange happened. A bright light  
appeared causing Tiara to fly across the sky, hitting her head against a tree and there she  
laid unconscious. The dark form although wasn't as badly hurt but was injured and slowly   
goingback into her own world, where she came from. "You know I won't go away little angel,   
and there's nothing you can do about it" she smirks weakly whilst glaring narrowly at Tiara.  
*~*~*End of flash back...*~*~*  
  
"Takeru are you alright? You don't seem to be acting normal today." there's a glimst of worry  
in her eyes. Hikari's thoughts. There's something wrong today I can feel it coming, is   
that's why Takeru is acting like this today? end of Hikari's thoughts.  
"Yea, I'm fine" he snaps out of his thoughts. There's something unpleasent that is going to   
happen soon, I can feel it, or has it already started?   
But one thing he knows is that the digi-world is involved in this. He decides to go into   
the digi-world later to find out more, but without the others knowing.  
  
After school...  
Takeru is in the computer room and he opens the path in to the digital world.  
"TAKERU!!!" his orange batpig digimon, Patamon greets him. "I've missed you! What are you  
doing here, and where's everyone else?"  
"I've missed you too. The others aren't here, I've got this bad feeling that somethings not  
right and so I've like decide to come in here and just see if I can find out more."  
"Oh I see. Well I'll go with you then."  
Somewhere he seems to have sensed something, something which gave out a weak softness that  
he didn't really know but without thinking much he started to go in the direction of what   
he sensed.  
"Where are you going?" Patamon asked in confusion, just tagging along to Takeru.  
"I can feel something, don't exactly know what it is but I know I should go and find out."  
The two walked on a bit more untill they reached a clearing in the shades of a big tree.  
Underneath laid a girl around his age laying unconscious. He ran over to her and a soft   
glow appeared. Out of the bushes a pink fluffy creature appeared.  
"Omygosh!" tears of joy came from it's small eyes. It slowly goes towards the girl.   
The creatures thoughts. If the stone is what I think it is then does this mean I've finally   
found what I've been waiting for? But just to be on the safe side I'll just see what happens  
later.(end of thoughts)  
The creature runs away into the shadows.   
"Wait" but it was too late the creature had already ran away. "Well I guess I'll just have   
to figure this on my own since that creature just left......*sighs*".  
"Takeru so what are you gone to do about this girl?"  
"I think I'll better take her home and contact the others. Since she's in the digi-world  
then she must have something to do with it. I'm just guessing but she might be another   
digidestined. But she seems badly hurt on the head. I'll come with the others."  
"Ok. If anything strange happens I'll inform you."  
"Thanks"  
Takeru slowly picks up the girl and starts the way home.  
  
At Takeru's house...  
He calls up his brother.  
"Hello?"  
"Oni-san, I've got a huge problem" pauses "I don't know how to explain it can you come over  
NOW?" there's a strong tone in his voice.  
"What is it Takeru, slow down a bit."   
"Oni-san can you just please come over now? I don't know how to explain it to you over the   
phone" pauses again.  
"Ok I be there in just a moment" Yamato's thoughts. Whats going on? There's something wrong  
and I've got this feeling this is not going to be any good.  
Fiften minutes later Yamato arrives at Takeru's house.  
"Finally you're here." Takeru gives a sign of relief.  
"So what is it?"  
The two boys walked into Takeru's room.  
"What the? Takeru whats going on and who's that over there?" there's a little shock  
in his voice.  
"Just sit down and let me explain first *sweat drops*"  
"Yea I think you better" stares at his brother.  
So Takeru explains what happened, him going into the digi-world and finding this girl with  
Patamon and how she gave out this glow. Also he told him of the weird creature which  
might have something to do with what's going on.  
"I have a bad feeling about this. But why don't you take her to the hospital? She sure  
seems like she's been badly hurt in the head..."  
"Right and what am I suppose to tell the people there? Oh I found this girl in the digital  
world? As if they would believe me."   
"Hey, just calm down. You're over reacting a bit. So what do you plan to do now? Mom's  
coming home soon I think."  
"I don't know but I think she'll understand and after all she knows bout the digi-world  
so it won't be a huge shock to her, I guess...."  
"Well let's just wait till the girl wakes up." He walks off to the bathroom and bought   
back a towel soaked in cold water. He puts it on the young girls forehead.  
A while later...  
The girl gives out a soft grown.  
"Hey Takeru, I think she's waking." he nudges his brother softly who has fallen asleep.  
"Hu? Oh she awake?" He walks towards her.  
She slowly opens her eyes. "Where am I? And who are you two?" She backs off slowly towards  
the corner of the bed.  
"It's ok. I'm Takeru and this is my brother, Yamato. You're at my house. What's you're  
name and where are you from?"   
"I don't know, I think my name's Tiara" another sharp pain hits her head and she clutches   
her head with her hands.  
"You're alright? I think you should stop asking her questions, just let her calm down first."  
Tears began to form in her eyes and flowed done her scared face.  
"Everythings gone to be all right." Takeru puts his hands on her shoulders.  
"I think she must have hitted her head againest something hard, that probably explains why   
she can't remember anything apart from her name...It's almost dinner I'll cook something for  
dinner, she might be hungry by now, she's been unconscious for a while." his looks into the   
direction of Tiara.  
"Um.....just wait for mom to come back. *sweat drops* You're staying for dinner?"  
"Yea, I guess so, dad's not coming home for dinner tonight..."  
"Ok that's good you can help me explain to mom bout this..."  
Just then the door bell rings.  
"I'll go get it, it should be mom." Yamato goes get the door.  
Later on Yamato and Takeru explains everything to their mother. She was in a little shock  
but understood what happened.  
"Well it's fine that she's staying her but I think it would be better if she stayed at  
someone elses house since I'm not here most of the time and I think it will be better if  
there is someone there to look after her. But for the time being she can stay here untill  
we find somewhere else she can stay. Also it would be good if she went to school with you,  
Takeru, when she's better that is."  
"That's fine mom. We'll find somewhere soon." Takeru felt like he had a heavey sack lifted  
off his shoulders.  
Yamato sighs in relif, tomorrow we'll go into the digi-world with Taichi and the others and   
find out more on what's going on. Maybe they'll see the creature that his brother was   
talking about, and maybe it knows whats going on and what happend to Tiara too. 


End file.
